Mission Mistletoe
by somewherexthere
Summary: The war is done and over with, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are the only ones who are not at peace. Minerva McGonagall has just about had it with her Head students, but everyone else Dumbledore included is having fun watching the two argue. Besides, a sneaky couple of students and Dumbledore has got a mission to make sure there's peace on Christmas.
1. Dumbledore's Twinkle

A/N: I love Christmas, and for some reason, an idea popped into my mind about it. Maybe this will help those who are suffering in the heated weather of summer feel a bit cooler :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh, Draco... If only you were mine... :3

* * *

It was another argument like any other.

The other students loved it. The war was over, and all was peaceful outside of Hogwarts' gates, and this was really the only source of entertainment. They didn't really mind that the Head Boy and Girl couldn't get along (save for testing season). The two fought day and night, night and day, over simple matters and stupid matters. It was a bit ridiculous if you were to think of it

If the Headmistress thought that putting the two in a room could help with bettering Inter-House Unity, she was right. Everyone else had seemingly banished their fighting (save for a bit of healthy and friendly competition) to watch the two argue on a daily basis.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy still had heated arguments over the clash of Red and Green. One would think the two colours would just mend together like for Christmas, but alas, the Yule holidays were the last on the two young adults' minds. Instead, they decided to agree on absolutely nothing other than to argue.

"I told you, Malfoy, that there should be more RED, and to balance it out, there can be more SILVER!"

"Why not more GREEN, balanced out with more GOLD?"

"_Because, _Malfoy, I already told you that RED looks better for the Yule holidays!"

"That's complete subjective rubbish, Granger, and you know it!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

The Head positions were certainly taken by extremely mature students, as all could see... or hear.

Their bickering started this time from the Great Hall. The first argument had begun when Hermione marched up to Malfoy, "Malfoy, we have to discuss the decorations for the Yule holidays."

Blaise Zabini, who was sitting next to Malfoy, moved over a smidgen for the Head Girl as a show of good sport, "You can sit here, Granger."

"Thank you, Zabini, but I would rather not. I know Malfoy, here, would use sitting at the Slytherin table as an advantage to getting what he wants."

"Well, I certainly am not going to the Gryffindors."

"Why, are you afraid you'd get scruffed up?"

"More afraid that I'll-"

Ever the peacemaker, Zabini interrupted his friend, "Why not go to the Ravenclaw table? They are known for giving wise, unbiased advise."

It was sort of amusing, the two Heads glared at one another, daring the other to argue against it. When neither said anything after a moment, the two simultaneously straightened up, and marched to the Ravenclaw table. Yes, marched, and in perfect harmony. The two would have made a fine sight for any army, really.

Minerva McGonagall looked up somberly from her seat, asking the rhetorical question: "Albus, whatever should I do with these two?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from his portrait. As usual, he knew exactly how to fix this small problem. _Mistletoe._

* * *

Please Review! :) I love reviews, but I don't get that many :(


	2. Stuck

A/N: I'm sure some of you have noticed that I tend to have short chapters in the beginning, and they get increasingly long. Anyways, the next chapter comes in five new reviews! :) Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please vote whether you want Blaise/Ginny to work, or not :) That voting will be ongoing until probably chapter four or five, when the chapters start getting longer.

Disclaimer: I'm broke and own nothing but the plot.

* * *

The Heads' Common Room was a mess. They had spent the night arguing, throwing parchment, and screaming at one another. The portraits were rather used to it, but it was still unsettling to see two of Hogwarts' finest behaving like animals. There was no denying that Dumbledore may have had a point when he said they would be the best Heads in the history of Hogwarts, but _still! _Their incessant arguing and throwing ideas back and forth made every event perfect, as it had to suit both their tastes and preferences, but it was taking a toll on both their sleep schedules, as well as the hearing of all those within earshot.

Besides, their arguments were rather silly, such as this last one about Yule holiday decorations. Why not just split the colours evenly? It was only three months into the school year, and the portraits couldn't say they weren't looking forward to the two Heads leaving for the Yule holidays. It would be quite the breather.

But then again, Dumbledore had said he had a plan. A plan that involved a certain Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zabini. The two were given access to the Head Commons, as well as a pass out of class for the next two days. Needless to say, the portraits were curious to know what exactly would play out. The two were often seen in the Common Rooms anyways, one to console the Head Girl, and the other the Head Boy. The two prefects had actually become good friends through laughing at and listening to the Heads scream and argue.

* * *

"I still can't believe Dumbledore agrees with us!" Ginny squealed to Blaise.

Blaise smirked. He'd heard of the rumours... everyone has... of the Weasley twins. They were legendary pranksters, and it was only suiting that their youngest sister, Ginny, would also be a prankster. "I'm telling you, all this arguing is sexual tension."

Ginny frowned, "But that would mean... oh Merlin, I don't want to be around to see _that._"

"Hopefully we won't be Otherwise, Draco would hex the balls off of me."

"If you had any."

"You know that I do," Blaise said, winking at the redhead.

"There's no proof."

"Would you like to be a firsthand witness?"

"You're a wizard. They could be conjured. You couldn't handle proving it to me," Ginny said, without skipping a bit.

The minx wasn't even blushing! Blaise admired her for that. Throughout the short three months that they were friends, he'd learned that Ginny had a crude sense of humour, though she was really quite innocent. It was an odd mixture, but showed that she wasn't afraid to stand her ground in any category. Gryffindor courage perhaps? "I think the problem is that you couldn't handle me proving it to you."

Ginny winked at him, "You'd have to find a way to prove it, first." She sauntered off, slightly swaying her hips, "aren't you coming to help with Mission M?"

"I think I just found motivation to prove it," Blaise muttered, "Bloody witch."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Draco Malfoy, we can't have our colours be equal!"

"And why in Merlin's underpants not?"

"Because it would become a Gryffindor and Slytherin thing, and we would have to include the colours of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!" Hermione huffed impatiently, "Honestly, you're supposed to be Head Boy, I thought you'd be a smarter cookie!"

"...A smarter cookie?"

"Muggle phrase."

"Figures. What's wrong with having other colours?"

"They aren't Christmas colours!" Hermione was exasperated. It seemed like Malfoy just became more and more ridiculous.

"Don't you thin they would understand that?"

"No!"

Malfoy raised his brow.

"Fine, I suppose they will," she relented.

The two then silently began to separate the tinsel, neither wanting to admit that they finally reached an agreement.

* * *

"Albus, are you sure that this is the way to go about Inter-House Unity? The others have already settled their differences, it's only Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy who are having trouble accepting it!"

"Minerva, Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley are the two most suited for the job of bringing the two of them together! Both are extremely cunning, smart, and talented."

"But what they're doing!"

"There's nothing like a smidgen of Yule romance to make for a truce and good show!"

"But Albus-"

"No buts, Minerva! They will be just perfect!"

* * *

"I think the Christmas tree should be decorated in only gold and silver."

"Why not red and green?"

"It's too much colour!"

"No, it isn't. It would look fine with red and green tinsel wrapped around it!"

"The tree is already green, and only the red will show! I'm not opposed to having more red, but your Slytherin friends would have something to say about it!"

"Tinsel is shiny, the green will show!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Barely!"

"_Lights. _The _lights _will bounce off of the tinsel, and the green will show!"

"How much do you plan on throwing onto a poor tree?"

"It's not like it has a mind of its own like the Whomping Willow!"

"I don't care! I think only silver and gold ornaments should..."

Everyone else drowned out the argument.

_Honestly! _It was just a tree. The tree was supposed to represent happiness; a time of giving and peace, wasn't it?

Some things just never change.

That was, until the two Heads tried to stomp away from one another and found themselves stuck. Above them was enchanted mistletoe.

Ginny and Blaise held in their laughter from the Slytherin table, both with their wands out. Neither Heads noticed, however, as they panicked, trying to get away.


	3. Freudian Slip

A/N: Oh snaps, I totally forgot about this story. D: Please forgive me! Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: I totally wish I were stuck under the mistletoe with Draco Malfoy... but alas, he is not mine, and neither is anyone else :(

* * *

"Bloody Merlin's ball sacks!" Draco cursed. Of all people to be stuck under the mistletoe with! It was no use, he knew. He was going to have to kiss the bloody wench for ten seconds before hey were released from this ridiculous predicament.

"YOUR ball sacks will be bloody if you don't figure out a way to-"

"If you will just hold STILL, Granger, we can get this over with!"

"No! I refuse to kiss you!" Hermione thrashed and kicked, but kept snapping right back into Malfoy the moment she was more than a foot away.

"If you keep trying to leave, both of us will end up bruised from your crashing into me!"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. There was no way that she really had to kiss him, was there? After all of these years, she had always avoided such a terrible fate, and now, during her last year in Hogwarts, she was going to have to _kiss _the imbecile? At least Cormac had intentions to be a good person! "I'd rather end up handicapped than ever kiss the likes of _you,_" Hermione spat.

"Likes of _me? _I'm the one who-"

"Right, because I'm a _Mudblood." _Gasps were heard all around, and the entire room fell to silence. Hermione had taken it too far, and she knew it.

Draco gritted his teeth, holding his hand back. Malfoys did not lose their composure, and he would _not_ strike a lady. Even if Granger was not _really _a lady... she had female parts, and that counted. "You of all people would know that I risked my life to save the remaining Muggle-borns. Including _you._"

"You risked your life to save your own! You just didn't want to end up like your Daddy-dearest, didn't you?"

"Do not... Do not... Don't you _dare._ Bring. My. Father. Into. This."

"I hit a nerve, didn't I? You're disgusting, and I would _never _kiss you. Even if it meant I had to stay here and _rot."_

Draco's eyes turned to the colour of cold steel as he grabbed Hermione's arm and ground out, "I'm not going to waste my time being stuck to a filthy... _Mudblood_ like _you."_

Hermione didn't even have time to protest when Draco Malfoy dove in and pressed his lips to hers. This Draco Malfoy frightened her. She didn't mean what she said. Really. He simply riled her up, and she didn't like to back down. Sometimes, she spoke before she thought, and then her adrenaline just started to- As quickly as they came, Malfoy's lips left. Almost before she could blink, the bloke had left the Great Hall. She gingerly touched her fingers to her lips before following suit.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ginny whispered to Blaise.

Blaise leaned in, taking an obvious whiff of the redhead's hair, before whispering back, "I think they just proved that they like each other, and the sexual tension is driving them crazy."

Swatting Blaise lightly on the nose, Ginny asked, "Do you think Malfoy's going to be okay?"

"He's probably on his way to destroy the Slytherin Common Room."

Despite the situation, Ginny found herself in an uncontrollable fit of giggles, "Why not the Heads' Common?"

"Our dear Head Girl has that taken care of," Blaise said, with a chuckle, "She's bound to be confused and frustrated with herself, I'd bet."

"She's _my _best friend!"

"And _I'm _observant, dear red-head. When and where should we plant the next batch of surprise?"

* * *

Draco looked. None of the other Slytherins had bothered to even come back into the Common Room after the incident in the Great Hall. Not that he blamed them. The first time the two had a huge row and he came in he had yelled at everyone there, unleashed mass destruction, shredded the furniture, and made all the First through Third Years cry. Everyone knew to avoid him.

But really, how _dare_ Granger talk about the past?

She _knew _he had risked his life to save them. He had even lied to the Dark Lord to his noseless face about knowing their identity! It wasn't about saving his own life.

If he had exposed them... the Dark Side would have won. He would have been safe. His _family _would have been safe.

She _knew_ he didn't think of her as a Mudblood. In a rare occasion of truce between the two, he had apologized. She had accepted. In fact, he had even become civil with Potter and Weasley, already! How could she even...

Draco kicked a shattered chair into the wall. They didn't get along, but at the very least, he hadn't expected her to go that low.

He had expected her to be a better person than that.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her lips vigorously, trying to rid Malfoy's presence from herself. Truth be told, though, she couldn't tell if she was scrubbing because she was disgusted at him, herself, or the situation.

_Why did I even say that? _Hermione looked in the mirror, splashing water into her face. _I know he isn't that bad of a person, and I still kept going. _Currently, she was leaning more towards being disgusted with herself.

No, not just disgusted. She was frustrated. She was frustrated that he could rile her up so terribly, even though she knew he was a good person. Her lips were starting to hurt and chafe from her constant rubbing, but she couldn't get the scene out of her head.

His eyes were so cold, but his lips were so warm.

He was human, but she had made him build up walls so high... _Why can't I think before I speak, sometimes? _His eyes were so warm when he had apologized all those months ago... she knew he meant it. She knew that he was only taught to act a certain way, and when he was old enough to tell right from wrong, he had to act accordingly to save his family. She knew it. And still, she... it was disgusting.

Hermione couldn't tell whether she was crying, or the water was from when she splashed water on her face, but suddenly, she was hit by an overwhelming need for a hug, and someone to tell her everything was alright. Not even a snuggle from Crooshanks would be enough _this _time around.

* * *

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice.

It was already 2AM when he had calmed down enough to return to the Head Commons, and he had not expected her to be sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"You're back," she said, softly.

"Shouldn't you be hiding from me in case I want to rid the world of filthy Mudbloods?" Draco bit back, bitterly.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You said what you think is the truth. Don't be sorry," Draco replied coldly. It didn't matter what she thought of him. She was one of millions... _billions _of people. Most witches and wizards had been open about accepting that he was not his father, but by now, he should be used to those who weren't.

"But that's just it, it's not what I think," Hermione said, rising from her seat, turning to face him, "I don't know why I-"

"Freudian slip. What you think unconsciously is usually what you really think, Granger."

"That's not-"

"Go to sleep. Good night," Draco said, walking into his own room, magically locking it. Though they didn't get along, he really had thought his apology had been accepted. He really had thought that Granger and he had reached an understanding. Realizing that she still thought so terribly of him hurt more than it should.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the couch, watching him slip into his room. She had never felt so useless in her life, even when she was laying on the floor with "mudblood" etched into her arm while Harry faced death. Malfoy's eyes had been so unfamiliar... She had grown accustomed to his silver eyes. Their fights were almost never ending, and sometimes she borderline hated him, but she always noticed those eyes. They were _alive. _They were different from the dead eyes she saw two years ago... they were different from the dead eyes _now. _

His walls were up, again... just like two years ago when he had to let in the Death Eaters. Hermione remembered watching him doodle absentmindedly in class, put the wrong ingredient in potions, sleep through exams. She remembered his eyes... they were the colour of cold steel. She remembered watching him from a distance, half worried, half suspicious.

This time, however, she had caused those walls. Not Voldemort. She was just as bad as Voldemort, and that was what made her feel the guiltiest.

* * *

You weren't kidding when you said Malfoy was going to destroy this place!"

"He's been my best mate since we were wee babes, of course I know him best."

Ginny picked up a piece of what she reckoned was a table and said, "How do you all put up with this? They fight on a daily basis!"

"They only get this bad once in a while. Granger really hurt him this time."

"For someone who thinks so much, she doesn't have a very good filter," Ginny agreed, "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. She just likes to have the last word."

"I just hope for Draco's sake that she's apologizing right now," Blaise said, "but then again, I don't think he would accept her apology easily."

"Merlin's beard, what will happen when we plant the next branch of mistletoe?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Granger will watch her tongue. Now, how about you help me with clean-"

"Are you, or are you not a wizard?" Ginny whipped her her wand and muttered a few spells. Everything began repairing themselves, placing themselves back into place.

Blaise's jaw dropped. This witch is _amazing. _"How did-"

"I live with all brothers, remember? Mum knows quite a few spells that I picked up on."

"You, my lovely witch, just might be the one for me!" Blaise sank down to one knee grandly, "Will you, Ginerva Weasley, become my wife and help me clean the Slytherin Commons every time Drake decides to unleash his emotions?"

Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept, my price in the stock market keeps going up! It'd be a pity to withdraw from the market for you."

Blaise feigned heartbreak, clutching his chest, writhing in fake spasms, declaring dramatically: "But you are the love of my life! I will invest in all of you! Just you wait!"

"Well, you still have to prove to me that you're man enough to play in the market," Ginny said with a wink, "It's late, I should go back to the Gryffindor Tower."

"I'll walk you," Blaise offered.

"I'll be fine," Ginny said, smiling, "One person hiding from Filch is a lot easier than two. You go to sleep," she kissed him on the cheek before exiting the room.

Sleep was not a very likely candidate for Blaise tonight.


End file.
